Family Values
by LandlordTheLordOfTheSeas
Summary: Percy becomes a god and has some fun with his mom and daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was standing in front of the Olympians. "Perseus Jackson, for helping the gods defeat Kronos, we have agreed to offer you godhood" Zeus thundered. "Do you accept?". "Yes" Percy replied. All the Olympians started chanting, "Εμείς, οι Ολύμπιοι, αποφασίζει να τον Περσέα Jackson, ο γιος του Ποσειδώνα, ήρωας του Ολύμπου, θεό του οποίου τομείς θα πρέπει να καθορίζεται από τις μοίρες". "It is done" Zeus said.

Almost immediately after Zeus finished speaking, the fates appeared. They said in unison "All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, god of Tides, Procreation, and Incest. His symbol shall be his sword and his sacred animal shall be pegasi". They bowed to Percy before leaving.

All the gods and goddesses were looking at Percy. He was very muscular and now around 6'1. He was also very attractive. All the goddesses and even a few of the gods were checking him out, even Artemis, Athena, and Hera couldn't help but think about how hot he was.

He also gave off an aura great power, around as much as the Big Three combined. After all the gods and goddesses congratulated Percy everyone flashed out leaving only Percy. He left Olympus and walked out of the empire state building.

He immediately went to his mom's house to tell her the news. He opened the door to his mother's apartment and walked in. "Mom" he called. Sally came out of the bedroom in nothing but a towel and hugged Percy. " Hi mom" he said, "where's Paul?" "He's on a business trip and won't be back for a couple of days" Sally replied.

"Would you mind putting on clothes" Percy said. "Why?" his mother asked "am I making you uncomfortable?" She got up and slowly walked over to him before sitting on his lap. She deeply kissed him while Percy sat there tight lipped before kissing back. Their tongues were battling for dominance before Percy finally won.

Sally got off of Percy's lap before unbuttoning her son's pants. She then pulled his boxers down as his now 10 inch cock sprung to life. "Wow Percy," Sally said "my little boy has really grown up". She the kissed his cock. Percy groaned. Sally put the tip in her mouth and ran her tongue around it.

She spat on it before jerking it off and putting half of it into her mouth. After a minute of this Sally proceeded to deepthroat her son, causing Percy to put his hands on her head. "Oooh mom" he moaned. Sally started going faster and faster until Percy cummed in her mouth. She tried to swallow it all but some leaked onto her enormous boobs. She ran her fingers through his cum before sucking it off her fingers.

After jerking Percy off until he was hard again she pulled off Percy's shirt before kissing from his forehead all the way down to his pulsing member. She squatted over him before dropping down onto him. "Aaaah" Sally screamed "It's fuckin' huge!" Percy thrusted into her grunting as he was getting " I'm about to cum"! He told his mom. "Percy, cum inside, I want you to be the father of your next sibling". With one last hard thrust he released his seed inside of her before collapsing in the couch.

Percy was lying on the couch with his naked mother on his chest. "Mom, I love you" he said "I love you too sweetie" Sally replied. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

(AN: It's around 18 years later and he has a daughter Lacy and a sister/daughter Larissa. Annabeth left Percy and he is taking care of their daughter **Lacy**. Larissa and Lacy are both 17.)

"I just don't get why he left me, am I ugly?"Lacy said. "No baby you're the prettiest girl around" Percy replied. "As pretty as mommy" she asked. "Twice as pretty" Percy said. "Thank you daddy". She hugged him, feeling his hard chiseled abs through his shirt.

'My dad is so hot' she thought. She couldn't stop thinking about how hot he looked when he got out of the shower, he radiated power and she could see his enormous cock through his towel after he out. Sometimes she even masterbated to him. She wanted him soooo bad.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight" Lacy said. "Sure, honey" Percy said moving over so she could lay down. She was wearing nothing but a long shirt and seethrough panties. As Percy put his arm around her and pulled her closer he got an erection. Lacy, as soon as she noticed this, rubbed her ass up and down on his enormous member. Percy moaned and thrusted a bit.

"Daddy, would you fuck me if you had the chance" Lacy asked. "I'd fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk for a week" Percy replied. "Then fuck me daddy, fuck me hard" Lacy said while biting her lip and looking straight into his eyes. Percy took off his shirt as Lacy took off hers. He grabbed her ass and growled, "I am going to fuck this tight little ass so hard" before slapping her ass. Lacy yelped and her pussy became wet. He yanked down her panties and ripped off her bra. Percy then stuck his tongue in his daughters pussy. Lacy moaned as Percy started to eat her out.

"Oh yes, daddy that feels so good" Lacy said while pushing her father's head deeper in between her thighs. Percy smirked and continued to lick while reaching up and grabbing one of Lacy's nipples. The combined pleasure of her father eating her out and playing with her nipple was too much for Lacy. "Daddy! I'm cumming!" she screamed. Percy happily lapped up his daughters cum, proud that he made his virgin daughter cum with just his tongue in under a minute.

After cleaning Lacy up with his tongue, Percy then kissed his daughter. Lacy was ththoroughly enjoying the kiss and she could taste herself on her father's tongue. "That was great" Lacy said. Percy chuckled and said "don't worry there's plenty more where that came from".

He then stood up and unbuckled his pants before positioning his huge 10 inch cock at her entrance. "Do you want it gentle or rough" Percy asked. "You did say that you would fuck me so hard that I wouldn't be able to walk for a week, and I'm gonna hold you to that" she replied.

Percy grinned and shoved half of his cock inside her at once, instantly breaking her hymen, and kissed her to muffle her screams. He then gave her time to adjust before slowly moving in and out. He then picked up his pace while slowing putting more and more of himself inside her with each thrust. Soon he was almost fully sheathed inside her. Lacy had already cum several times. After several minutes Percy was getting close to finishing. "I'm cumming!" Percy yelled. Lacy wrapped her legs around Percy's waist and screamed "Do it inside daddy!"

Percy gave one final thrust pushing himself so deep that he was inside his daughter's womb and shot his massive load inside her. There was so much cum that it made Lacy's stomach slightly bulge and as soon as her father pulled out it came squirting out. Percy then collapsed next to his daughter and kissed her deeply. "I love you baby" he said. "Love you too daddy" Lacy replied. They then enveloped each other and drifted off to the land of Morpheus together.

 **AN: I know I haven't written anything in a while but I have still been reading fanfics. I have now edited this story and plan on adding more chapters as well as a few new stories. Please review and tell me who you guys want to see next. Also sorry if the sex scene wasn't that great, but it was way better than last time. All female Olympians (plus Hestia) except for Aphrodite and other goddesses (such as Amphirite) will count as incest as well as any demigods that would count as incest. Also submit OC's (ex:A daughter of Poseidon, Zeus, ect.) and I'll add them to the story. All pairings in this story will be incest. Thank you and Peace out!**

 **-LL**


	2. Chapter 3

**AN: I'd** **say sorry for not updating in so long, but I'm pretty sure no one really cares. Anyway enjoy, or don't it doesn't matter.**

 **P.S. I forgot to put one of these in my last chapter but I am only going to say it once.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters from the series. I only own the plot a the two OC's Larissa and Lacy.**

* * *

Percy woke with a warm mouth on his cock and a pussy hanging over his face, so he did what any man would do in his situation. He grabbed her ass and stuck his tongue into her folds which made the girl eep in Surprise. The girl then moaned out "Yes daddy, faster", and that's when he figured out that the voice did not belong to Lacy.

Percy sat up and looked at the girl. She just smiled at him and said "Hi Dad". Percy shook his head. "What are you doing here?" He asked. She replied "Well, I overheard you and Lacy last night and decided to investigate. What I opened the door I saw you two fucking like rabbits and decided that I wanted to join. So I came early this morning and started blowing you to get you hard enough for me to fuck you".

"You know that's rape, right?" Percy said. Larissa blushed and looked down. Percy smirked and picked her up, surprising her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Since you got me hard, we're going to continue this in the shower" Percy replied.

He set her down in the bathroom before turning the shower on and getting in. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Percy asked. Larissa got into the shower with him. As soon as she got in Percy kissed her. Their tongues began fighting for dominance with Percy ultimately winning. He then picked her up and positioned his cock at her entrance. He looked at her for confirmation and she just nodded. He thrust into her and then muffled her scream with a kiss.

Percy gave Larissa a few seconds to adjust before slowly moving in and out. After she got used to it, Larissa wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and started to ride his cock. After a few minutes of this, Percy turned her around and pushed her against the wall. He began thrusting into Larissa using quick but deep strokes. Larissa just moaned in pleasure as with each thrust she felt her father's tip hit the entrance to her womb. She had a feeling of pure ecstasy as her wildest dream was finally coming true. She had dreamed of her father since going through puberty but never had the courage to act on her desires. Her thoughts were filled with all the things they would be doing in the future now that her and her sister had both fucked Percy.

However, Larissa was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when her dad started to suck on her neck. She moaned even louder than before and she knew that there was going to be a mark which she would happily flaunt to all her friends. "Dad, I'm cumming" Larissa screamed. As she reached her climax Percy was reaching his own. Hearing his daughter scream in pleasure pushed him over the edge and he gave one final thrust. His cock went deeper than ever and he shot multiple ropes of thick creamy cum directly into her womb.

Larissa passed out and Percy used his powers over water to gently clean her. He then turned the shower off and instantly dried both of them off. Percy gently laid her on his bed next to Lacy who had woken up. Lacy looked at her sister and then at her dad. "Did you two…?" She left the unfinished question hanging in the air. "Yes. Yes we did" Percy replied. "So what now?" Lacy asked. "Well," her father replied "we could always go another round". "No, I'm still sore from last night" Lacy replied. "Ok. Then I'm going to take a nap" he said, "by the way we're going to go visit Grandma tommorow".

* * *

 **AN: Sorry that it's so short but I hope you enjoyed it. Alos check out the poll I have on my profile for my new story. I'm basically just trying to decide whether Annabeth will cheat on Percy, become evil, or both. Anyway, review because it does mean a lot. Flames are accepted.**

 **~LL**


	3. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, sadly this is not an update. However I do have some great news. I have just recently obtained a computer, the first one I've had since I was 7 years old. All of my stories have been written on my phone. I kind of gave up on writing for a little bit, but now that I have a computer and writing will be much easier I have decided to get back into writing. I have a lot of plans, first of I'm going to be rewriting TCOTF. It's an OC PJO fic that I originally wrote for fun and it was my first fic ever. I'm also working on updates for all of my other stories and I plan to start having a schedule for this fic and maybe the others. I'm not sure what the schedule will be but right now I'm thinking every 2 weeks maybe every month at the least. I mean, any schedule will be better than the current one for this fic, 4 chapters in a year and 8 months. Hell, 2 of those weren't even chapters, one was an AN and the other one was just me being a dick. Anyway, thank you all for the support you've given me, even though I never updated and my writing was trash. I'll see you all soon.

LandLord


End file.
